The Vector Core is designed to facilitate gene therapy research and has been an active part of this PPG[unreadable] throughout its funding. It has met and exceeded the specific aims during prior funding periods. This shared[unreadable] facility has allowed consolidation of resources and promoted interactions among the gene therapy[unreadable] investigators at IU. While the Core initially provided support for retroviral gene transfer, it has been heavily[unreadable] invovled with the development of lentiviral vectors for PPG investigators.[unreadable] The core will continue to provide PPG investigators with the following services: (1) Access to plasmid, cell[unreadable] lines, and other reagents used in the generation of gene transfer vectors, (2) Generation and[unreadable] characterization of retroviral and lentiviral vectors for preclinical work, (3) Molecular Diagnostics Services,[unreadable] and (4) Access to BL3 Facilities and assistance with regulatory requirements. The objectives include new[unreadable] services such as LAM-PCR and production of foamy viral vectors.